Brother's Keeper
by Joshua
Summary: Stith is summoned to her homworld by a mystrios message from her Brother, what she finds changes her life forever.


For Rachel

You will always inspire me

---o---

Xin's dark grey eyes stared into the thick darkness, contemplateing the come of daybreak. Tonigt was indeed a good night. Pac Ramada on his deathbed, and no heir to speak of. This was a night to remember, a night for Sogowa to celebrate, for thonight the past fell away and a new future emerged. The Galarnist would rule Sogowa again, for the first time in milenium. The sound of a creaking doo alerted Xin, he turned to the face of one of his lower vassals. 

"I apoligize for interuping your meditation my lord," The vassa said timidly. "but I have urgent news,"

Xin's voice enoded as if from the grave. "Then deliver your news, and leave."

"The son is alive my lord, it seems our assasins failed to reach him before he entered Ramada's palace,"

Xin nodded, he expeted as mutc. That interlope Prin had MSA troops all over the city by now. 

"Very well," Xin said. "He will have to reach the temple to perform the ceremony,. But he will most likely refuse to commit the act, being a Pacifist."

"What of the sister?"

Xin's patiece was wearing thin, to mutch of his meditation time was being used. "What of her? She's been off world for almost ten years. She will not return, she's far to arogant, no leave me to my meditation."

"Very well my lord."

The vassal left.

Xin only wished he had been able to admit the truth, Stith was likely to return to Sogowa, and she was not as easy to handle as her brother.

Stith's eyes adjusted the dawn light of new earth, she squinted, Mantrins being somewhat nocturnal. The Horizon was bautiful, it was rare that Stith had the changce to see an undeveloped planet, one with just wilderness. It was breathtakeing, but Stith was in no mood to enjoy it. 

Jopaal is sutch a fool,

She sat in the window of the Valkrie's new hangar, from here the Valkrie was used on mission for the humans, carrying valuable cargo, passangers, not the most glamourose job she could thin of but it payed the bills. She lved here with Akima and Gune, since Mantrins were social cratures she got lonely easy when they were away from others. Stith scrubed the Barrel of the weaponshe just bought on the Gavortian traders post she convinced Akima to stop at on their last misson. The little bastards were ugly, smelly, and untrustworthy but they got thier hands on some great peices. This one was no exception, an Antarian long slug-thrower. About a meeter long, lightweight, and fired a slug with pinpoint acuracy at almost seven miles. It used a electric anti-magentic propultion so it was completely silent. Real nice for snipeing or armor peirceing. She cleaned the barrel for hours now, as if the feel of firepower could console her. The long-range communication was from her home planet, Sogowa where the Mantrins settled after Mantra, thier original homeworld, became unihabitable. The Mantrins spent hundreds of years as servents and sweat shop workers for other races, witch is probably why they were willing to help out the Humans after thier own world was destroyed. New Bankok was a Sagowan drifter colony, where she met Akima. Stith and Akima were close freinds, but this. . . was even tough to admit to her. When she had left with Gune she almost wanted to say something. Stith had always put on a hard shell for Akima and the rest of the crew, the surly weapons specialist who didn't give a flying fig about anything. It was hard for her to disucuss anything like this. She set down the slug thrower, getting a bit groggy. Her biological clock wasn't used to stayign awake during daylight, may she'd catch a quick nap, think this over later. She limped groggyly to her bed, not even bothering to undress, a scowel on her face as she layed down, stareing at the off-white ceiling of her quarters. Her quarters were exceptonaly large, as mantrins required alot of room to moove around, she was nearly eight feet tall standing at full height, and her massive legs took up alot of room. It was spartin as all Mantrin quarters, kitchenet, bed, bathroom, two closets, one for cloths, one for large "Collection" of firearms. Stith didn't request it when the building was built, but Akima thought she might apreceate it. Stith rested there, her eyes not even bothering to close, her stomach still shakeing, the message playing again and again in her head. She turned her head to the side, puching up the audio message she recieved from Sogowa just last night, the staticy voice crackled over her room speaker, distorted from it's long trip from her homeworld.

"_Greeting Stith, this is Jopaal. I apoligize for not contacting you on a live circut but things have been hectic here. I the news I bring you is not good I'm afraid. It is. . .about our father._ " There was a long pause. "_His condition is growing worse, and with it the support for the Galarists swells. I cannot afford to say more on an unsecured frequncy, I wish for your presence here, I know he have had our diferences, but considering the situation, it is time for us to put those behind. . _."

And static.

Stith was stumped really, the message aperenly had been sent in a hectic situation, witch is why it was so cryptic. However, Jopaal had said enough. her fatehr was dieing, and the Galarists were going to take advantage of it. 

"Stith?"

Akima's voice made Stith jump, she glanced down at her freind.

"yeah?" Stith asked.

"Just wondered wehre you were, came back and tis place was dead silent."

"I'm tired." Stith said. "Not used to sleeping at night."

Akima leaned on the wall in front of Stith's bed looking down at her. "You look more than tired,"

Stith gave Akima a half-hearted glare, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Akima shruged. "You kinda look like your down,"

Stith turned and stood, trying to Ignore Akima, walking across the room to where she was cleaning her Long thrower.

"Well now I'm up," She picked up the gun, sighintg down the barrel.

Akima wasn't buying it. "Stith, is something wrong?"

Stith paused, shook her head. "Nothing big, just. . .just some family stuff."

"You would't mind talking to me about it?" Akima half-asked.

Stith sighed, Akima was to good a freind to ignore this one, no mater how mutch Stith wanted to put it behind her.

"It's. . my father. He's been sick for a while." Stith walked to he gun closet, opened it, trying to find an open spot for her new weapon. "My brother sent me a message, Dad's getting worse and he, wants me to come home to see him."

"Oh," Akima looked down, "Well Stith, I'd be happy to fly you there if that's all,"

Stith sighed, hanging her new weapon on the door. "It's. . .more complex than that Akima, I realy have trouble talking about it."

Akima nodded. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'll run it by Cale and if he dousn't mind I can take you back to Sogowa,"

Stith stared at the closet for a moment, the edges of her beak curveing into a smile. "Thanks alot Akima,"

"Any excuse to fly is a good one." Akima smiled. "And your my freind after all."

Stith nodded, said nothing.

Jopaal could only hope is sister got the message, a one-way message like that was hard to receive as far away as New Earth, especialy with all the major circuts buisy and Jopaal's father needing constant atention. He gazed up at the hazy pea-green evening sky. Jopaal and Stith had diferences, her lust of combat and his loath for it was the biggest, but thier were others. Jopaal could't deny it thogh, their father was dieing. It was indeed time to put these things behind them. Jopaal was slightly smaller than most Mantrins, around seven feet tall average, widespread kangaroo like legs, not nearly as large as Stith's, as he was not as in good shape as his sister. His face was lean, trim, his shoulders thin and bony. Like all Mantrin males, he had a strawberry blonde mane flowing fom the back of his head, tied into a tail. His beak was small, thin as was most of him. By Mantrin stadards, he was a very handsome male, trim, thin musculature, long mane, it was only his passive personality that turned away most females. Females like a male who would fight for them, and Jopaal promised himself long ago he woould never resort to violence to solve a problem. He heard his father's voice from inside the Chamber.

"What's out there, my son?"

The voice was weaker than it was the day before.

"Nothing of conciquence fathr," Jopaal said. "Just the moon, it is beautiful tonight."

There was an uncophtorable silence. "It's been so long since I could leave my bed to see it, it passes my window rarely anymore." the old Mantrin's voice was thin and raspy, as if whipered. "Please my son, what does it look like?"

Jopaal was afraid, his fatehr spoke as if he'd never see it again. He sighed, his fatehr was only a few feet from the window, and could't be mooved to see out. The old man had Planeran's diesies. It affected the Mantrin's knees first, then his lungs and heart. Jopaal's father had to remighn still for his breathing feild to work, moveing him was slow and dangerose. 

"It's large," Jopaal said "As it always is in the fall, it is a pleasent orange. Anak crater is clear, and I can see the lights from the Torgo docking station and the trade routes to the south pole colony."

"Beautiful," The Father said. "I wish I would see it before I die,"

Jopaal entered the room quickly, walking quickly to his fathe's bedside, "Father, it's not proper to spaek that way, you've lived though worse than this, let it never be said the great Pac Ramada surendered only to Planeran's dieses,"

Pac chook his grey-mained head. "No my son, I have exausted all my chances, lived all my lives. My time will come soon to join my God in The hive beyond. He awaits me there."

Jopaal knelt beside his father's bed, took his hand, "I still need you, as does Stith, as does this world,"

"Someday we must face our fate," Pac said. "Someday we must all fall, and pass beyond."

Cale wan't enthusiastic about letting Akima use the Valkrie during the buisy seaon of Ore shippig, but he understood when Akima explaine. Stith wasn't happy about cale knowing aobut her father, she wasn't to happy about Akima knowing but it was necissary for at least some people to know, and it was better that a close freind knew. Akima brought the ship out of hyepspace at the edgeof the Sogowan system. Stith glanced out the port kleersteal panel, the outer planet Naman hung like a large, pale blue orb. She aways thought that little iceball was beutiful.

Stith pointed. "Naman," She said simply. "That brings back some memories, last time I saw it was after Korso hired us."

Akima smiled. "Almost home huh?"

Stith nodded as the little planet flowed past, "It'll be nice to see Sogowa agian."

"You never told me you had a Brother," Akima said. "You talk about your father alot, why not mention Jopaal?"

Stith sighed, she was a very private person, but she felt comphtorable with Akima. "Lots of people have Brothers, never thought it was important." Stith focused on the next planet, a large orange gass giant, "Jopaal and I don't get along very well either. I was suprised he even bothered to tell me Dad was sick."

Akima adjusted the controlls, redying to Orbit Sogowa. "So what does he do? Is he in the goverment like your Father?"

"He wants to be, he's not very well respected in the counsul thogh." Stith said. "He's a Pacifist."

"Pacifist?"

Stith sighed, "A fancy word for coward on Sogowa" Stith said finaly. "I still care for him, but I just wish he could be a Normal Mantrin."

Akima let it go at that, seeing it was a sensative subject. The comm give a dull beep, Akima hit it, it was a Mantrin she didn't recognize. His face was strong and stern, he wore a maroon beret with gold pips.

"Idenify yourself," He said emmotionless.

Stith scowled. "Prin, if you don't recognize me I'm gonna strangle you,"

The Mantrin smiled, "Stith! I didn't see you, I only saw this human, who is he?"

"It's a female stupid," Stith said. "HER name is Akima, she's a freind of mine,"

"You humans have some small females, weird," Prin seemd to hit some buttons. "We're gonna have to have your freind land outside Tamar, at the MSA base 318,"

"What?" Stith asked. "Prin you know Dad Owns a spacefport east of. . ."

"There's been a lot of protests at the Federal ports," Prin said. "Just steer clear of the City for now."

The screen went blank.

"I don't get this," Stith said. "What's Prin' problem?"

"He a freind of yours?" Akima asked.

"Kinda, he's cheif of the MSA, the Mantrin Security Alliance," Stith said. "We hung out when I lived on Sogowa."

Akima smield. "Hung out huh?" She raised an eyebrow, "He's handsoe for a Mantrin,"

Stith glared. "I'll give you that one Human," She said curtly,

Akima knew Stith long enough to know to drop the subject.

Jopaal could't help but feel the slightest bit worried, he could't warn Stith Directly in his message, only hint that there had been trouble here recently. He rubed the spot on his stomach shere a Sniper's later had grazed hm, leaveing a light burn, it still itched. Jopaal sat on a stool watching his father for a while now. Pac was sleeping soundly, it was midday, Jopaal felt groggy himself but sleep escaped him worried about the Galarins running free in the city. His wristcom gave a dull beep.

"This is Jopaal," He whispered.

"It's Prin,"The voice crackled, "Stith and a human just landed at our station, How are things near you?"

"Safe enough to send a transport Prinn," Jopaal said. "The Galarins aren't causeing to mutch trouble around here, just keep to the outer routes. It would be best if Sith wore a firearm,"

Prins could be heard laughing. "I don't think that will be a problem, I don't think Stith's ever left home without a peice,"

Jopaal laughed a bit. "Make sure she's allright my friend,"

"Don't sweat it," Prin said. "It's my job."

Jopaal sighed, he was anxious to see his sister but she was so. . .diferent than him. Jopaal just could't hurt another, no matter how dire the situation. To mantrins that meant he didn't love anything enough to fight for, that he hated everything. Jopaal sometimes wondered if they were right, if he was somehow cold. . .unfeeling. He shook off the thought, he long ago chose to live as a pacifist not matter what the conciquences. 

"Jopaal?"

__

I hope I didn't wake him up 

"Yes father?"

There was an uncomphtorable Silence. "Is Stith comeing?"

"She just landed outside the city, she should be allright," Jopaal said. "You should sleep father, it's the middle of the day."

"I fear my sleep will last through Stith's Arival,"

"Don't worry," Jopaal said. "I'll awake you as soon as she arives."

Pac nodded, dirfting back to sleep, Jopaal envyed him. He was going to be awake, and worried, untill his sister got here. He wished they could make ammends, but that was up to Stith now.

The sun over Tamar was breathtakeing, and Stith missed the sight with a passion. She steped off the landing ramp of the Valkrie, planting her paws in the thick carpet of grass on the surface of Sogowa, Stith realized how mutch she hated standing in steel coridors. Akima stood behind her, adjusting her breath piece, as their was a few gasses in the Sogowan atmosphere that didn't agree with humans. The piece was small, and unobtrusive. It fit snugy on Akima's bottom lip and filtered out harmful fumes.

"Is is it like you left it?" Akima asked.

Stith nodded, smileing wide. "Havn't seen this place in. . .ten years I gues it'd be." She said. 

Stith looked about the spaceport. This particulr one was used for the MSA (Mantrin Security Aliance) and it's orbiters. Curently, there was only a few Mantrins scuttleing around, and they looked like pad-swabers. 

"Where is everybody?" Akima asked,

"Like I know," Stith said. "Are you sure this is where Prin said to land?"  
"It is," A stern voice said, "Nice to see your again Stith," 

Akima turned to see a mantrin pulled up I a hovercar, from the look on Sith's face it seemed they knew eachother.

Stith half-smiled at seeing her old friend. "Prin you old bastard,"

Prin returned the smile, slaping Stith on the shoulder firmly, she returned the gesture. Akima guessed it was a kind of greeting. 

"Prin this is Akima," Sith said, "She's the one who saved my neck on Solbrecht,"

Prin nodded to Akima, smacking her firmly almost knocking her over. 

"Careful Prin," Stith snaped, "Your gonna break her in half or somehting, Humans Ain't as meaty as us you know,"

"So I've noticed." Prin laughed. "If the women are this small the men must be microscopic,"

This was the first time Akima noticed, but Prin must have been half Stith's size, she wondered if Mantrin males were smaller than the females. Prin was also very hadnsome. . .for a mantrin. His face reminded her of what Cale would look like if he was a mantrin, and his long hair kinda gave him a tough look. Waitaminute. . ._hair?_ Akima had never seen a male Mantrin, always thought they were bald like the females, it seemd she had a lot to learn.

"Where is everybody Prin?" Stith asked. 

"In Tamar," He said. "Xin's supporters have been causieng trouble all over the city since they hear your father was dieing."

"What's their agenda?" Stith asked. 

Prin Shruged. "Nothing spectacular, they just want a nut like Xin in office. You know, More money, more power, the useual."

Akima spoke up, "I'm gonna need some background here, who's Xin?"

Prin and Sith glanced at eachother, as if to ask who was going to tell the story, of corse Prin lost the stareoff.

"You gotta understand Mantrin governement," Prin said. "We used to have Czars, but now we have a counsul. Xin claimes to be a decendant of the Czar Fohoya Galairies IV. So there's those who thinks he should run things."

"Sith's father is the Leader right now right?" Akiam asked.

Prin nodded. "Yep, he's the Grand cousulman," He Climbed behind the wheel of the hovercar. "You armed Sith?"

"Remember who your talking to Prin," Stith said tugging on her shoulder holster, with was currently carriesing two pistols under her amrs and two longuns on her back. 

Akima checked her holster, she was carrying her slug-thrower.

"Expecting trouble?" Sith asked as he Climbed into the Hovercar.

Prin Shruged. "Can never be to well armed," he said.

"How long does the old man have?" Xin asked simply.

Tekal didn't know the answer, how could he? "I can't say, Planerian's dieses is so unpredictable, it could be days, or weeks,"

Xin didn't look satisfied at the Answer. "Tekal, you realize this is information I need."

"I'm sorry my lord," Tekal whimpered, "But this dieses is random, and upredictable. It would be impossible to say.

Xin's milky-white eyes scoweled, setting off his dark grey skin and ghostly white mane. Afetr a few moments he relaxed into his throne. "Very well Tekal, summon my children,"

Tekal waddled out, the wirery mantrin would't hold this information back if her knew it. He was the one who adjusted the old man's breathing field, he would know if he could have. Xin sighed, it was a sorry thing that one of his children would claim the throne instead of him, but he was far to old. Sogowa needed a young ruler, one who was sharp, not a dull old man like him. This thorne he sat in now was meerly ornamental, built for him by his suporters for political functions. How he wished we could shape Sogowa's future from this seat, change the world into his immage, but this dream was far beyod his years. 

Xin stritened, as he heard his children enter. He was proud of the both of them, and one of them would make a find Czar, or Czarina as the case may be. The pair padded up to his throne, standing before him. His son Dred, and his daughter Canai. Xin always thought Dred was the most handsome Male on Sogowa, his raven black mane flowing over his back, spread like arms of a spider, his deep brown face and narrow vulture-like beak. Canai was a strong Example of a Female, a crack shot to rival Pac's little wench anyday. Her face was emootionless and cold, a tatto of razorweed spread across the right side of her face symbolizeing rutlesness.

"My Children," Xin said, elated. "So wonderful to see you again,"

"Likewise father," Dred's voice oozed.

"Is this improtant?" Canai asked imaptiently.

"Very my dauighter," Xin said. "You and your brother have failed to assasinate the son before he reached the holy ground of the palace, but this is A minor problem. We now must mobalize our supporters and prepare to Quell any rebelions that may arise."

"What about Pac's Daughter?" Canai said. "What if she shows up and Get that wuss Jopaal to do perfomr the ritual? Then we have no place!"

Xin shook his head. "There have been no reports of any of Pac Ramada's spaceports being use, nor any of the Counsul's vessels mooving in the last six months, she's still on Solbrecht denying her Lineage."

"Let's say she does show up," Canai said with a riased eyebrow. "What then?"  
Pace was silent, brooding for a second. "in the case that she dares interfere." He said finaly. "Send a bullet into her heart."

The breathing field shimmered as Tekal puched some buttons, stroking his smokey grey beard. Jopaal watched intently over his shoulder, not even trusting the ageing Mantrin Doctor. Jopaal didn't know what he would do if he discover he was trying ot kill his father, other than call In his Bodycaud Mok. While he hated violence, he chose to keep a formanable bodygaurd handy just in case. The old mantrin Doctor seemed to be a bit nervoice at Jopaal watching him.

"Is it well?" Jopaal asked. 

"It is well feif captian," Tekal said. "I'm only assureing it will hold."

"It will," Jopaal said. "As long as he survives, leave us now."

"If I may say Feif captain," Tekal siad. "Purhaps it would be best if you were to get back to your office, your father will be fine untill you return,"  
"My second will be adequate to handle my dutys," Jopaal said. "If there is an emergency she is ordred to contct me immediately."

"Very well Feif Captain," Tekal said pciking up his medbag, "But at least get some rest. You will be no good to your office half awake."

Tekal limed out and Jopaal contemplated his words. The old doctor was wise, and loyal to the republic. However, Jopaal figured it would be best to remeighn awake untill his sister arived. He heard a Knock at the door and a massive female Mantin entered armed to the Teeth.

"It's Mok," The Mantrin said. "A female out here with a human, should I let them in?"

Jopaal trusted his Bodygaurd, she was an inpassible foe, she wore two massive laser pistols at her waist, and on her left shoulder was a double barreled riot blaster, a weapon that could put a hole in a cement wall from almost a mile away. The shoulder mount was conneted to a nueral pickup in an eyepeice Mok wore. It allowed her to aim it quickly with her thoughts alone, 

Could it be Sith? "Is she armed Mok?" 

"She's aremd to the teeth," Mok said. "She would't let me check the guns,"

that's Stith.

"Let her Through, it's my sister."

"Your call," Mok said opening the door.

Sith strode in with Akima, she stared speachless at her borther. 

Jopaal smiled. "Stith, agreeable to see your again,"

Sith was still stareing at Jopaal's chest, namely at the beadge on his shirt. "Jopaal, you're a Feif captian,"

Jopaal smiled prudly, placeing his hand beneath the badge, "Yes, I noticed this first when I was elcted," he said sarcasticly. 

"I knew you wanted to get into governemt but. . ."

"Never thought I could do it," Joaal said. "Well A fine hello from my sister after ten years,"

Stith scoweld, but shook it off. Now was no time for grudges. "Well I always thought you'd be good at it," She said with a bit of spite. 

"Thank you," Jopaal said. "Who's your Human friend?"

Akima steped foreward. "I'm Akima,"

Jopaal raised an eyebrow, "One of the saviors of the human race," Jopaal gently took Akimas hand, brought it to his beak and kissed it lightly. "One of it's more atractuve members, If a bit masculen,"

Stith smirked at that. "You gotta be the only Mantrin who'd kiss a girl then call her masculin," Sith said.

Akima smiled. "I think he's kinda handsome," 

"Your always had a weird taste in men." Stith said. 

"I'd say she has good taste," Jopaal said with a laugh.

There was an ickey silence, as if they ran out of things to say to avoid the true prupose of Sith's Ariibval there. It lasted a bit longer, then Sith spoke.

"How's dad?" 

Jopaal Sighed. "He's asleep, but he told me to Awaken him when your arived."

The two entered the room where Pac Ramada slept, a dim blue light of the breathing field relfected off his silvery white berad and Mane. Stith Rushed to his side.

"Daddy?" She said weekly, in a tone Akima never heard before. "It's Stith,"

Pac awoke, rolling his had to the side, smileing. "Stith my little girl, praise God you made it here,"

Sith knew not to hug her father, disrupting his breathing felid could cause him to hypervenalate. 

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner," Stith said. "It's just I. . ."

"You've been buisy fighitng Drej, and saveing the orphaned human race," Pac said. "From here I've been proud of you, As is Jopaal."

"Thanks Dad," Stith said, her eyes clouding. "I'm glad you read my letters,"

Pac glanced at Akima who had was standing in the door. "Is this Cale?"

Stith laughed. "No, that's Akima,"

Pac spoke with weak Wonder "Akima, the pilot of the Valkare, you are a legend my dear."

"Thank you sir," Akima said bowing slightly.

"It is proper to refer to the Grand cousulman as 'Ramada' or 'my lord'" Jopaal corected.

"Don't be so proper Jopaal," Pac said, "She is from offworld and know nothing of our traditions."

"Sorry father," Jopaal said.

"Anyway, all men are the same in death," Pac said. "Now that your sister is here you can perform the Ritual of assasination, and acend to your place as Ramada."

Jopaal was silent, looking at his feet. "Father. . ."

Stith Glared at Jopaal. "Jopaal, I know you're a pacifist, but if father picked you to be Grand counsulamn, then you have to perform the Assasination ritual,"

Pac looked at Jopaal. "I've seen all this life has to offer, it is my time to join the hive beyond,"

Jopaal was silent. "I can't take a life," He said. "Why must I?"

"because," Sith said. "Death is a part of life, It's time for Dad to go and someone has to let him go, would you rather have it be a stranger?"

"I love my father, I want him to live." Jopaal said.

"Like this?" Stith screamed. "You want him to die in his sleep in pain? Or would you rather have him go out by someone who he loves?"

Jopaal said silent.

"Well?!?"

"I don't want to kill my father,"

Sith abruptly slaped Jopaal. "You want our father to die suffering, you selfish little Bastard!"

Jopaal looked at his feet. "I love my father, but I cannot take a life."

"You don't love anything," Stith said. "I hope you die a decaying old corpse."

Jopaal glared at Stith, "Mok will show you to your room Stith,"

"I don't think I'll be staying for mutch longer." Sith said, storming out. "Now I remember why I left."

Akima looked at Jopaal, he looked back.

"Yes?" Jopaal asked curtly.

"I just wanwted you to know," Akima siad. "That I know how you feel. Killing isn't the same for us humans, it's wrong most of the time, even in your father's case."

Jopaal sighed. "That's where we're diferent." He siad. "Killing is a part of life here, when one acends in socil rank he is expecte to end the life of his supirors when his time comes. This is my own father,"

Akima waited, decided to speak. "What does the Ramada want?"

"He wants me to end his life," He said. 

"Then why don't you?"  
"I'm a Paciist, I don't belive in violence," He said. "I can never take a life, no matter what."

"Who says?"

Jopaal paused, thinking that one over. "I do,"

"Do you really don't want to commit the ritual," Akima said. "Or is it that you think you can't?"

Jopaal smiled. "I see your point,"

"Do what you think is best, that's what I always do."

Jopaal patted Akima on the shoulder. "I can see why Sith values you as a friend." He said. 

"You want to do it then?" Akima asked. 

"It will not be easy for me," 

"Sometimes things aren't easy." Akima said.

"Difficult actions reap the greatest rewards." Jopaal added. "An old mantrin Saying." He walked to his father's bedside, stareing down at the old man. "Tell Stith. . .we leave for the Temple tomarow."

Akima smiled. "I will," She siad, turing to leave. "she might even apoligize."

Jopaal shruged. "Maybie" He laighed. "Stranger things have happened."

Canai was a masterful sniper, able to remighn still and silent at her post for days at a time, her record was eleven days waiting for a Mantrin prefect to show her ugly mug, Canai nailed her to, right between the ears. Canai would've smiled, but was statue still. Her sniper scope paned and zoomed the diferent windows of Pac Ramada's palace at her very thoughts, she scanned the windows efortlessly, just observeing for now. There had been an argument earlier, between Jopaal and a female she didn't recognize, Beside that their was very little activity. For now she would wait, if Jopaal showed his pretty face outside this palce she's take it off with a bullet. Canai twitched a bit as her inner ear buzzed. She was receiveing a call on her Telacom, a computer built onto the audo recepter of her brain. She could respond with her thoughts alone with a simulated voice, perfect for remighting silent. The raspy voice of Tekal buzzed inside her head.

"Canai, I should warn you," He beagan, sounding a bit sheepish. "That Female that just got here. . .it's. . .stith, and she's convinced Jopaal to commit the assination,"

"Give this news to my fahter," Cnaia's thoiughts answered. "I'll take her out form here."

"But my lady, killing on holy ground is fodidden,"

"I'm not on holy ground," Canai thought audibly to Tekal. "I'll take care of her as soon as I can, Dred will kill the Brother as he leaves."

"Yes m'lady," Tekal said. "Good luck."

Canai searched the windows of the palace. It was nighttime, so Sitth should be awake in whatever room she was in. Her sniper scope allowed her to see moovement, heat, and electromagnetic signals, as well as gravatrons emited by all matter with mass, so she could see all the way though the building even to the buildig across the street, it was just tough to recognize a target with the sensors. It was preferable to get a visual.

__

Ah ha!

There she was, siting on a stool near the rear window, that stupid bodygaurd staiging on the ledge.

__

Damn,

Mok had an eyepeice that worked similar to her Sniper scope, if Canai mooved, even breathed, Mok could see her. She'd have to move the barrel of the rifle to get a shot, so she'd have to wait untill Mok slept. Canai was confindet however she could outlast the bodyguard,

__

Yes,

Let's try for a new record,

Sith cleaned her weapons, knowing as soon as they left the palace their would be trouble. She dimantled eache, and re-asembled it, cleaing out every trace of corotion, replaceing the EMP coils with stronger ones, assureing that they'd be ready when she needed them. She remembered the room that Joppal had let her stay in, it was her old room from when she lived here. That was so long ago, but this room was vivid as if she was here yesteray. Seemed smaller thogh. She had left this place when she was seventeen, just old enough to enter the combatant's achademy. Sith finished five years, Jopaal droped out in favor of a government job after about two years. The only Mantrin she knew who stayed the whole ten yeas was Mok, her brother's bodyguard. Sith and her had been roomates in the achademy, and were aquatances, close to friends and non-family could be. Stith trusted Mok, she was a dedicated fighter, and puthaps even better with a rifle than her. It was still hard for Stith to Immagine Jopaal comit the ritual, he was veryt non-violent by nature and she knew it would be extreemyl hard for him to take any life, even that of an assasin. Takeing the life of his own father. . .what he did help Stith regaiun her respect for him. Stith had noticed Mok standing on her balcony for the last hour, almost completely motionless. Finaly Stith spoke up,

"You see something?" Sith said.

"I see a lot of things," Mok said. "but one that interest me, it looks like a sniper."

"A sniper?" Stith asked. "Who would be snipeing us?"

"Xin," Mok answered quietly.

"Xin's crazy but I don't think he'd send somebody to kill us," Sitht said. "Especialy on holy ground,"

"He told me not to tell you, but there was an atempt on your brother's life." Mok said Emotionless. "The assasin's chewed out their tounges, could not be interigated, but wore the crest of the Czar."

"Why didn't he tell me this?" Stith asked.

"He wants to keep things quiet," Mok said, not mooveing a muscle. "And no offece Sith, but quiet is not a game you play well."

Stih was quiet,

"I could be wrong," Mok said. "Could be a bird nest with chicks, or a pile of leaves someone swpet up on a rooftop, it could be a bum who found a comfy spot on sombody's roof, but I can't afford to be wrong,"

"Mok, I think I can handle myself." Sith said.

"You sure?"  
"Well the Sniper's not gonna be after me right?" Sith said. "She's gonna be after Jopaal,"

Mok nodded, the first time she mooved in the past hour. "You are right, purhaps I will be more needed in his chamber,"

Mok spun sround, heading for the door.

__

Yes!

Mok's back was turned, now would be the time to moove the Barrel into shooing position.

__

Hit stith first with a headshot, take out Mok's weapon seocnd, then finish her.

Canai shifted her barrel with a barely detectable moovement,

Mok sudenly stoped, "Sith, get down, now,"

Sith obeyed, diveing Benath the Banister of the Balcony. Mok's shoulder-mouined riot blaster mooved into place, clickign ready to fire, but was hit by a stray bullet, Mok tried to dive to the ground as something stuck her hard in the shoulder. She winced in pain as the photon slug tore thought flesh and shatered bone, a spray of deep red mantrin blood bursting from the exit wound. 

__

The shott is silent, Stith thought, _she's using a Magna-thrower,_

Sith Grabed the weapon she wa clenaing, a level four blaster, usealy used against vehicleds or Drej since it had a huge blast radius, but it was all that was handy. Sith glanced at Mok's wound, it was strait on meaning the sniper was strait across the street, she mentiond a rooftop so the sniper was on a roftop. Lucky for her this blaster had a large radius, even if she missed she could still probably wound the sniper, and a wounded sniper was as agood as a dead one. Sith primed the weapon, as she's have to fire quickly, beofre the sniper could adjust her aim from Mok to her.

"God be with me," She breathed.

Canai had only wounded the bodyguard, but would finished her off as soon as she stoped wiggleing, something even Mantrin children were taiught to do if they were wounded by a Sniper. Canai's breath was short, she tried to think of where Stith disapered to, if she was to apear outside the veiw of her scope she could fire without hindreane. in a split sceond she saw Stith rise, and then a blinding flash. Canai even recognized it,

__

Level four blaster,

I'm screwed,

Canai took in a deep final breath, then spoke to herself,

"She's good,"

The Explotion was blinding for a second, then the night was bathed again in Pitch black. Mantin eyes Adjusted quickly to darknes so it wasn't long before Sith saw the huge bite out of the building the Blaster had made. 

"Their's one dead Sniper." Mok said. "Good shooting,"

Sith kissed the end of the blaster's barrel. "Thanks,"

Akima Stumbled from her sleep, "What's going on?"

"Your feind stith just iced a sniper," Mok said. "Looks like we might have more of a problem than we originaly thought."

"Right," Stith said. "But why are they after me?

"God only knows," Mok said. "We better let Jopaal know about this."

Tekal stood silently before Xin, he had just delivered the news about Canai's death. Xin griped the side of his throne madinginly, Tekal could almost smell his rage. Xin seemed to relax, stood from his ornate throne and wandered to the window, gazeing out at the Busltieng city of Tamar. An old passage form a Mantrin war hymn echoed thouigh his memory.

"We worship a God of Love, Of peace and not of war," He Quoted, "But when a Mantrin crosses another in blood, revenge, then, becomes ours."

Tekal recognized the old hymn, "The Ballad of Fohoya the Great" named after Xin's anchint ancestor. 

Tekal was silent.

So was Xin.

Finaly, Xin spoke,

"Mobalize our suporters." He said, just above a whisper. "Arm them with every weapon we have in the armorys, we will wipe this cursed Repuiblic off the face of Sogowa, and use the fresh dirt of Pac Ramada's grave as the foundation of my palace. Sogowa will once again bow to the rightful Czar."

Late the next night, around thirty MSA troops swarmed around the palace, checking all doors and windows, blocking the streets. Prin seemed as if he had been prepared for Xin to take some kind of action, he was almost as constructively paranoid as Mok. Currently, it was almost sunrise, and gathered the entire Palace staff in a lobby to be interigated. Stith was steaming, ready to blow a basketball-sized hole in andy Galarnist that crossed her path. Akima seemed a bit lost, and Mok was her useal, casual self. Seeming as if nothing got her paniced or excited, even thogh her left arm was in a sling from a serios shoulder wound she sustaned. It would be a few days befroe the Calumite would mend her shattered shoulderbone, untill then she was officaly one-handed, but nonetheless formadable. 

"After the interigations I want everyone to get some sleep," Prin said. "After your all rested, we'll prepare a medical vehicle for The Ramada, and a small guard to escourt him to the temple."

"Tell me Prin," Stith asked. "How many men do you think Xin has?"

"No way to tell now," Prin said. "He has thousands of suporters all over the city, but how many he can get together and armed is anybody's guess."

"How many men do you have?" Mok said, monotone.

"About thrity in the palace, ten more outside gaurdig the gate."

Mok shook her head. "Not good enough, it's hard to estimate but Xin's gonna have more than that. I think we both know their's a lot of Czar-loveing gunsligers out there,"

"I can probably get around two hundred men, in full riot gear," Prin said. "Scoronal grenades, riot blasters, and flame throwers, the useal setup."

Mok nodded. "That will do, but one can never be to prepared for combat."

"It might help to get a message to the Namanian Redgaurd," Jopaal said, refering to the most highly trianed group of Mantrin warriors in the system. "It'll take them a while to get here, but they might be of help."

"I'd send them a message," Mok said. "But don't depend on them, it might take them days to get here."

Akima spoke up. "What about air support?"

All head turned to the little human, who seemed mostly silent for the whole ordeal.

Akima shruged. "I mean, if we had something In the air, seems like we'd be albe to check their moovement, give us an edge."

"I can get a few in-atmosphere choppers" Prin said. "But my men aren't trained to fly in a combat situation,"

"I am." Akima said simply.

Jopaal leaned close to Akima's ear "Nothing personal human," he whispered, "But this isn't your fight, I wold not have you risk you life for my reighn,"

Akima smiled. "I'm a bit better than you think," She said. "Anyway, any excuse to fly is a good one."

Prin spoke up. "We could use all the help we can get Feif Captain, and if the humans willing, I think we oughta let her fly."

Jopaal sighed, and nodded. "Very well,"

"I can equip the Airship with gas rockets," Prin said. "Scoronol of corse,"

"What is Scoronal?" Akima asked.

"It's an irritant," Prin said. "All MSA troops are given a vacine for it, but it causes muscle spasms and extreem nausia in everybody else."

"It kinda takes away an enemy's will to fight." Stith said, then turned to Prin. "What about concussion rockets?"

Prin thouight, "That might be a bit harder to get ahold of for us, since we're riot controll, but I think I can rustle something up."

"I say we leave tomaorow at sunrise, get sunlight at out backs." Mok said.

"Sunlight works both way Mok," Jopaal said. "Purhaps we would be better off fighitng at night,"

Prin shook his head. "They have acess to sniper vison, we don't. The only one that has it here is Mok, and she can't be eyes for two hundred men. We better take them in day." 

Joaal nodded. "You always were a better with tactic than I," He said. "Very well, tomrow Morning."

The group still stared at Jopaal, as if he was supposed to speak, he figured it would be best since it was them who was risking their lives to save his.

He acomidated them. "It is needless to say, that I am endlessly thankful to you all." Jopaal said. "I have been disagreeable all along, however you lay your lives on the line for me. This a a debt that will not go unpayed." 

"I know we don't get along Jopaal," Sitth said, "But I can't think of a better grand counsulman, Dad made the right choice."

"Agreed." Mok said. "Thogh I am supposed to remigh politicly nuetral, It is an honor to fight for what you represent."

Akima smiled. "Any friend of Stith's, is a friend of mine."

"Looks like I'm the only one getting payed for this," Prin laughed. "Nonetheless, I'll be glad to fight beside you Feif Captain."

Jopaal sighed, "Well, let's get some sleep." He said. "We can defend the Republic after a good day's rest."

The sunlight rose slowly, creeping down the streets of Tamar, chaseing shaows from the ancheint cobblestone streets. Jopaal gazed along the surface of the city of the first colonists. Refuges of the decimated Mantra using the dismantled hulls of the colony ships to build a home here. It wasn't easy, it took nearly a hundred years for the Mantin socity to reatisn it's greatness. Building a republic in the shedes of the Empire that ruined the homeword, a society built on the ashes of a corput empire, that destroyed the homeowrld with it's ignorance. Jopaal thought, today. . .he would be all that is standing between the greatness of the Mantrin race, and the tyrany of the Czar who still lived and breathed in his heir witch awaited him, somewhere in the streets. 

"Beautiful morning," Mok said, interupting Jopaal's train of thought. 

"Yes," Jopaal said. "indeed."

Mok grabed Jopaal's wrist, and placed a level one Slug-thrower in his hand. 

"You might need this," Mok said. "In case they get past me,"

"I can't. . ."

"I know." Mok interupted. "You don't have to kill them, you're as good a shot as your sister, just disarm them. And you might be able to use these,"

Mok handed Jopaal a gunbelt, lined with gas grenades.

"Scoronal?" Jopaal asked.

"Yep." Mok said. "Be careful with it, your not Vacinated."

Jopaal paused. "Mok, why are you doing this?"

"I'm your Bodygaurd," She said. "It's my job."

"You don't have to be," Jopaal said. "I mean, with your skills and abilitys you could be one of the most higly payed mercinarys in the spiral arm, but you settle for a federal contract defending me. Why?"

"You wanna know the real reason then?" Mok said.

"I would."

Mok looked down, shufflieng her feet of the cobblestones, still cold from the night without sun. "You remember when we first met in the Achademy?"

"You were rather angry at me for siting in your seat in the cafiteria as I recall." Jopaal said. "Stith stood up for me and the two of your got in a fight."

"And I wound up suspended for the rest of the Quarter," Mok said. "I spent the entire time planning how I'd get revenge on you for getting me in that fight. I followed you, waiting for a chance to jump you but all I could see was how hard you were working. I figured the best way to get back at you was to graduate."

"And you did." Jopaal said. "Second in the class as I recall."

"Only one in fifty Mantrins make it all the way thought Mantrin combatant's achademy." Mok said. "I owe that honer to you, so I owe you quite a bit."

Jopaal smiled, and patted Mok on the back. "I'm glad you did, I could not have chose a better bodygaurd." He said with a smile.

Mok returned the smile. "I would die for you, you know."

Jopaal nodded. "I know," He said. "Let's hope it dousnt' come to that, I may be able get another bodygaurd, but you my dear, can never be replaced."

Mok smiled shyly, "Same goes for you," She said. 

Akima Skidded across the surface of Sogowa in the spidery helicoperter. It was small, for bieng made for a Mantin, it was geared for silent flight, and the propellers were making little more than a light hum. It was an open-cockpit model, there were no doors just a glass dome above her, her hair whiped about in the winds form the propeller. The collective pedals had to be adjusted for her specialy, and the joystick was a bit akward, but other than that Akima took to the controlls naturaly. It had been a while since she flew in-atmophere, things were a bit difrent that space combat. She had to dael with wind shear, and thermals, nthings she wasn't wuite used to but would't affect her mutch inside the city. She noticed Tamar wasn't like human citys, instead of havineg massive sky-scrapters, it had relatively flat buildings that stretched for miles. The streets were made for walking, not vehicles, they were rather narrow and made of cobblestones. It seemed Mantrin citys were build across instead of up, and there were sometime large grassy gaps between streets and buildings. . .weird, but it allowed for lower flying in good visibility. Akima began a routine check on all the sub-systems, thinking it would be good to get used to them before she was weaving between building in the central part of the city. She adjusted the head's up display, so she could see how many rockets she had. She had a targeting crosshairds, but the rockets were strictly Dumb-fire, no seeking ability, she'd have to aim amnualy. She saw she had thirty Scoronal rockets, and twelve concussion rockets for takeing out vehicles or fortifications. She set the waeapons sytem to air-to ground operations, since she didn't expect to see any flyers. Akima began a check on the sesor,

__

What the,

They were all off-line, the thermal, the gravaton, the sighvision, all of it. It didn't make any sence, Prin had his men run a fine-tooth comb over all the systems just before she took off, and these sensors were useless.

She head her com beep, and Prin apeared on the screen.

"Akima," He said. "We're just about ready to leave the palace, those controlls feel okay?"

"Fine," Akima said. "For some reason the sensors are on the fritz,"

"Tekal says it's Large amount of communication messes up the sensors." Prin said. "Should't be a problem once you get into the palace district."

"Right, I'll be there in no time." Akima said.

Akima turned the ship towards the palace, increased the throtte. Something was fishy, she wasn't havein problems with the sensors, they were just stone dead, not only that but she happened to kow the large amount of communication was from the MSA and MSA frequncies were deighned not to interere with Air-based sensors. Prin must know something she didn't about Mantrin airships but what did Tekal, the doctor had to do with all this? She haeded itno the city, towards the palace, she swept the massive croud of MSA troops, just to let them know she was there.

The chopper buzzed the rooftops recklessly, Stith looked up with a scowel on her beak. 

"That's Akima," She said to her father, who was laying in the slowly-moovieng medical faltbed. The vehicle was little more than a hovering platform with a medical bed in the center, and a controll panned at the front. It was simple, but adequate.

"Good," Pac said weakly. "The temple is only a few minutes away, soon Jopaal will be Ramada."

Stith smiled, holding her father's hand. The breathing field had been slowly deactivated in favor of a more moble system, a gravatron Lung-emulator that used grvatrons to moove oxegen directly into the old Mantrin's blood. It;'s allowed for limited spech, and was ratehr uncomptoralb,e but it made it safer to moove him, even if that moove was very very slow. The medical vehicle mooved just faster than a walk, witch was aceptible since two-hundred MSA troopers were escorting it. On the vehicle Stith, Mok, and Jopaal stood, eyes wide open for any sighn of trouble. Prin was among his men, commanding them. Tekal looked after the Lung Emulator, making sure the trip was safge. Stith had been surprised to see Jopaal wearing a gunbelt, it was like seeing Akima wear a dress. She guesed Mok made him wear it, she senced a little more than freindship existed between those two. Stith instictively weighed out the tactics of the situation. The troops were well armed to say the least. They were aremd with Riot guns, Scoronal grenades and flame throwers. Riot guns would be good at medium range, and ovffered extreemly good short-range ability. The flame throwers would be less useful, but would be good for flushing out snipers. The Scoronal gave them the best edge, a mantrin who was twitching all over and throwing up all over the place wasn't going to be concetrateing of fighting. Since the MSA men were immune to it, they could use it with lenincy. Unfotunaltely, Stith and Mok were not immune, but they had breathers on their belts just in case some drifted their way. The only problem, was the lack of expericen here. Sure the MSA was good at supressing small riots, but they had no real combat expeicene. Worse, their training was not only limited, but focussed on non-lethal force and supression. Prin himself was an ex-mecinary, but the rest of these out of the mold weekend warriors were most likely not to be to awfuly useful in a combat situation. Of corse, it wasn't likely Xin was going to be able to dig up anything better, so it might be an even fight. . .hopefully. Still, Stith held her level-four blaster close, ready to give everything she had. Prin walked up close the side of the flatebed medical vehicle. 

"Akima's not reporting anyhting yet," Prin said. "She says something's wring with her sensors,"

Mok seemed to focus on her eyepeice, "Is that right?" She asked. "Do you know anthing aobut this Tekal?"

Tekal looked around nervoice, "Of corse not," He siad. "What do I know of Akima's ship?"

"An interesting feature on these eyepeices ins the truth sensor, acording to it Tekal, your lieing though your beak," 

"What?"

"Stop the vehicle!" Mok yelled, 

"We have to keep mooveing," Stith said,

Mok pointed a Riot gun on Tekal. "Stop this vehicle now,"

Tekal complied. 

"What are you doing?" Jopaal asked.

"Tekal here, is leading us into a trap," Mok said, keeping the riot gun on Tekal. "I've suspected him for a while, but now my eyepace caught him in a dead lie."

Prin looked confued. "This is ridiculas, why would he---"

SMACK!

Prin was downed by a slug in the back, spraying blood all over the flatbed. 

"Glory to the Czar!" Dred shouted, from a rooftop. "Death to the republic!"

"Dred," Mok said. "Son of Xin,"

"Deth to the republic!" a thousand voices shouted form the buildings.

The street erupted in gunfire as MSA troopers fell around them, hit by unseen foes.

"Take cover!" Stith yelled to the stuned troopers, 

The group on the flatbed includeing Tekal closed in a tight circle around Pac Ramada, wepoans outward. Galarnist suporters poured from the surunding buildings, guns blazeing wildly tearing thoruhg the terrified MSA troops.

"Defend the Ramada!" Mok yelled, her Riot blaster comeing alove form her shouldr, leting out a stunning flash, the blaste tearing trhough one of the Galrnists. 

Stith opened up with the Blaster, blinding expltions rocked the streets, sending super-heared bits of cobblstons showerting the group. It semed the troopers finaly causth their breath from the ambush, now retrning fire with their riot guns. A tounge of flame erupted form one of the flame throwers, the stead stream of greeninsh liquid fire driving back some of the suporters. Blood ran across the street from dozens of dowed MSA men, Stith estimated about twenter were taken out. 

"Drive them back to the alleys," Prin shouted, "Gas grenades!" 

gas grenades drew and arch across the sky, bouching at the feet of the Galrnists, light green gas riseing slowly from the ground. Soon they retreated to the surounding buildings, stumbing as their muscles locked up and twitched form the gas. However, they were still fireing form the rooftops, and advanceing form ups the streets.

"I belive we're surounded," Jopaal said, 

"It's a good day to die," Stith said, fireing another energy ball into the croud of galarnists. 

The galarnist's weapons were far supirior for this kind of combat, and the lack of cover in the middle of the street was takeing it's toll on the MSA forces. 

"Tekal!" Mok shouted. "Get this crate mooveing!"

Tekal stood motionless at the controlls, abrutly pulled out a pistol aimeing at Jopaal,

"I apoligize," Tekal said. "For this I will live the life of a traitor,"

Jopaal whiped out his pstol with bllistering speed, shooting the gun out of Tekal's hand. Mok finished the job, Tekal's chest explodeing from the forcewave of the Riot blaster on Mok's shoulder. 

"Good shot," Mok said. 

"Likewise," Jopaal said, retunging the pistol to it's holster.

His mangled copse droped motionless over the controlls, the flatbe mooveing foreward slowly. Prin leaped onto the flatbed, trying for the controlls.

"Cover me!" Prin yelled.

Mok paused, but complied, fireing a pulse gun in her hand, surpressing the enemy fire. She noted Prin was wounded, but no seriosely, his right amr ws mangled but useable. Prin stablizd the controlls, increseing the throtte.

"Hold on!" Prin said as Akima's choper buzzed over the battle, fireing a pair of concussion rockets, a fireball erupting in front of the Flatbed as it began to zoom down the cratered roadway. A few dozen MSA men climbed onto the platform, Stith guessed they were the last alive after that carnage. Xin's men outnumbered them greatly, their only chance was to reach the temple. The flatbed became a warship, the fog and smoke and gass alight with bright flashes of explotions and laster fire. Akima trying to surpress the mob follwig the vehicle from the sky, with Rockets and the nauxis gas.

"How's dad?" Stith yelled amonst the Choas,

"I'm a survivor," Pac said on his own acount. 

Prin grinded the controlls as the flatbed to a wild turn, the group holdng on to whatever they could. Stith felt a tremendous jolt as the hovercar hit something on the side of the road, spinning out of controll, rolling over. Stith flew form the flatbed, feeling hard cement hit the side of her face, 

The chopper's controlls became a little eratic as hot air rose from several fire on the street, Akima fought the contlls, droping low to avoid the wild thermals. She saw the flatbed had wrecked, figured that the group could still use cover. She only had a few rockets left, but she had her slug-thrower read to fire out, it was crude but it was still death from above. The Scoronal was keeping most of the Galarnist form fighitng, they were rallong on the ground in pain from the gas. Akima was glad she was above the gas, she could't even immagine what it would do to human. Akima draped low to where she saw the Faltbed go down, lineing up a group of the enemy in her croshairs,

SLAM

The helicopeter rocked from. . .something, and a clawed hand grabed Akima's wrist,

__

Who is this?

The black coloured mantrin bared his teeth, Roaring hellishly as he tried to pull Akima form the chopper,

__

Your's the punk that's leading this group,

Bring it on,

Akima pointed her Sluig thrower at the Mantrin, but he swated it aside with his free hand. Akima planted herself on the other side of the chopper, kicking the Mantrin in the head, he barely reacted. Akima was pretty tough, but she was still a human, she kicked with all her strnth but she might as well have been tickling him. The Mantrin Grabed her leg and tossed her out of the chopper efforletlessly, Akima screamed as she fell thouigh open space. She collided violenly with a rooftop structure, demolishing it, it somewhat broke her fall but she was still stunned and in pain. She looked up, the Mantrin had taken the controlls. 

__

This isn't good at all,

"Akima!" Stith shouted, as she saw her friend plummet from the chopper. 

Another concussion grenade exploded beside the group, defining them. Stith heard Jopaal yelling something over the rining in her ears. 

"You. . . up. . .get her!"

Stith shoook her hear, she got most of it. She yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"Cover me!"

Jopaal nodded, As Stith sprinted down the street. She glanced back, the group was fire all at once, holding back the mods. Stith realized some where she lost her blaster, pulled a pair of laster psitols from her belt. Stith sprited madly towards the building where she saw Akima fall, bullets hissed past, but she was assured she was running to fast and to eraticly for anyone to hit her. Stith felt the hot impact of a steel slug sinking into her left leg. The impact snet her rolling foreward, she kicked back onto her feet. It must have been a richosheq, it didn't sink in, it just stuck half-way in her calf painfully. Sith ignored the pain as she reached the two-story building, she leaps gracefully to the secodn floot legede. A second jump and Sith clung to the edge of the roof, she threw her leg over the side of the roof's lip, rolling onto the building. The rooftop was typical tar, sticky from the day sun, Stith stood up slowly and glanced to the roof structure where Akima had fallen, she ran to it, inspecting her friend. Akima was really messed up, blood ran from her nose and ears signifying a head injury, and her right leg was bent funny. . .or was it? Stith cursed her ignorace in human anotomy.

"Stith," Akima whispered, 

"Don't talk," Stith said, "We're gonna get through this, My father it at the door of the temple now, once we're inside, we're gonna be fine."

Akima shook her head, "No, He. . .had the chopper. . ."

"Quiet," Stith said. "Your messed up pretty bad, you need to rest, I'll try to get you to a. . ."

A light humming interupted Stith's though,

A chopper, 

Someone else was flying it,

Stith tunred around, drawing her pistols and aiming at the Chopper, fireing, it spun out of the way.

"I'll distract that Chopper," Stith siad. "But I'll be back for you!" 

The Chopper came back around, and Sith bolted across the roof, wildy fireing the pair of pistols. She missed wide of corse, the chpper was moovieng and so was she, she saw two missle ignight on the ings of the chopper.

__

Oh shit,

Sith holstered her pistols and ran, the missle explodeing just behind her with a violent hiss.

__

Scoronal,

The gas hit Stith's lungs before she could reach her breather, immediately her amrs and legs fromze up from spasms, her stomach felt as if it was doing backflips. Vomit rushed up her throat, filled her beak, she spat it out on the roof, the burning sensation of bile lingering in her throat. Sith realized sher was on the ground, she atmepeted to lift herself, but her muscles were twithcing and convulseing uncontrollible, taught so tight they felt as if they might tear. Stith felt around on her belt for her breather, lifting the dfvice cumsyly to her beak she breathed in a lunguful of filtered air. Her stomach stoped churning, and soon she regauned controll of her muscles, she saw the aircship circleing around for another attack. She ran this time, knowing the next rockets would't be just gass. An eruption of fire and sound behind her tossed Sith like a rag doll in it's wake, super-heated air scorching her eyes and skin. Sith soon felt herlfe smacing back onto the tar. She had no time to judge her injurys, 

__

Legs aren't responding,

Left arm hurst like hell,

Blood running down my face from. . .somehwere

Sith saw a hazy immage of the Chopper steadying to line up another shot though the smoke and gas.

__

One last shot Stith, that' all your gonna get.

Stith unstraped her Long-thrower, her bleary viosoin focusing down the barrel and onto the chopper, not the pilot, he was beghind a quarter inch of plasteel, no. . .the rotor. Stith focused the sights on the base of the rotors, a Co2 tank, that allowed for silent flight. No time to line it up pefetly, 

__

just take the shot,

Sith sliped off the safety,

Lined up the sights,

And fired.

The Co2 tank instantly exploded, sending the rotor flying off, the ship droped like the lead baloon it was, crashing violenlty into the roof. Sith sighed, it was over. For her, at least, no way she was going to recover for these injuries wihtout a hospitol, and by now, Xin was in controll. A shodowy figre emereged form the flameing wreckage of the Chopper, slowly walking toward Stith. The small male mantrin would't have been any trouble except for the large weapon he carried in his left hand. Stith was to tired and beat up to care what it was, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for her. The long thrower only carried one slug, and her pistols were lost somehwere on the roof. The figure now stood fuly over Stith, glowering. He was injured backly as well, badlty burned and bleeding from his beak, woithch seemed mangled, twisted somehow.

"The great stith," The mantrins mocked, blood and spittle flying from his broken beak. "Before you die, know that your republic has failed."

"Go to hell," Sith breathed.

The mantrin laughed, raiseing his weapon.

__

I least I die with dignity,

A long metal spike erupted from the Dred's chest, he droped his weapon, grabing the spike, glowering into Stith's eyes. 

__

A rail gun,

Dred Collapesed.

the spike was shot form a long-thrower like weapon called a rail gun, it shot long-speakr like rods. It was only used by the Namanian Redguard. The realization was an undscribable releef, the clavary had arived. Soon, a tall female solder, armed with a railgun was looking down at Sith,

"Lady stith?" She asked.

"Just stith,"

"Right," The gaurdwoman said. "We've got things under controll, the Ramada is safe in the temple, Feif captain Jopaal is being escourted there now by Prin and Xin's men are retreating. 

"How's Akima?" Stith breathed.

"The human?" The guardwoman asked. "Got a concussion, a leg frature, some burns, messed up pretty good but He'll be fine."

Sith laiughed to herself,

__

That medic's gonna have a big surpriese,  
Sith laid her head back, and slid into unconsciousness.

Not one of the group made it out of the battle of Tamar wihtout a wound, broken bone or bruise. The one in the best condtion was Pac, who other than his dieses was remarkibly unscaved from the hellish battle. Eighty seven MSA troopers lost their lives, and nearly three hudered Galrnist were either killed in combat, or executed by the Namanian redgaurd when they arived to contrian the riot. Xin himself was arested, and was awaiting trial for conspirasy among other things, it was rumored he atempted suicide once but was thwarted. The ritual assasiantion had to be delayed almost a week bbefore Sith, or Jopaal were able to attend. Akima was still wheelchair bound from her fall, and Stith could barely walk, both her legs were broken, and she had a minor skul fracture. Jopaal had to have some of his mane replaced, part of being scorhced off by a napalm grenade. The group was worse for wear, but still alive. The tmeplke had a record tunr out, it wa the first time in three hudred years a Ramada apointed his own son as a replacement. Jopaal still wasn't the popular choice, but he was Sure he could win the group over. Akima realized, she would be the first Non-Mnatrin ever to witness this anchint ritual. The temple was the largest building in Tamar, huge domed turrets, Akima was reminded of an Earth building called the kremlin. However this temple was mutch mutch larger, almost a mile high in it largest spot, it was built so to be closer to "The Hive Beyond" the Mantrins vision of heaven. Akima saw familiar symbols, In fact, there were murals that stunningly resembled scened from Earth's bible, includeing a Crucifixion. Pac Ramada was on the altar in front of a cousul of six older Mantrins she guessed to be some kind of church elders. One of the Mantrins steped up to a pulpit.

"Pac ramada, son of Sonok, worthny leader of the republican cousul, sevent of the people, do you acept your death?"

Pac rolled his head around, to face the preist.

"Yes," he wheezed. "I have seen all there is to see, done All I was born to do, and now suffer from an uncureible ailment."

"Who have you chosen to replace you?" The prest said emotionless.

"My son, Captain of Feif 997," Pac said. "He has been a good son, and would make a worthy leader."

"Feif captain Jopaal," The preist said. "Do accept this position?"  
Jopaal nodded. "Yes father, I accep my fathe'rs apointment."

The preist waited for a beat. "Then I bless this act, in the name of the Father, slain in heaven, that we may all be free, giver of mercy to his Mantrin children."

Jopaal steped to his father, the Doctor had hooked up all Pac's life-preserveing macines to one button, and all Jopaal had to do was press it, to end his father's suffering. He held his claw over the button, paused.

"I love you father," He said.

"As I love you my son," Pac said. "Take care of Stith,"

"I will father." Jopaal said.

"And find a wife. . ."

Jopaal laughed, a bit embarrased. "I'll do my best father." He siad, sudenly feeling a sadness welling up in his chest. "I'll miss you," 

"I will await you in the hive beyond," Pac said. "Where there is no planerin's dieses, or war, or hate. I will await for you to join me in the arms of our Holy father."

Jopaal sighed, and had run out of things to say. He shut his eyes tight, feeling tears flow doen his cheeks as extend his claw foreward onto the button. 

Pac's final breaths came slowly, and peacfully. 

A Mantrin Alter hand pulled the sheet over the ageing man's face. A moment of silence ensued, deep silent of mourning, for a great Mantrin that had just passed beyond. 

"Jopaal, Feif captian of the city of Tamar," The preist adressed. "From this day foreward, you will no longer be known as Simply Jopaal, but Jopaal Ramada, servent of the republic."

An Aler hand removed Jopaal's badege of office, and replaced it with a small broach in the shape of a Suntra flower, and a large medalian around his neck. They then removed the tie form his mane, letting it flow freely. (When a Mantrin changed hairstyles it mean he changed something in his life).

"Citizens of Sogowa, rpud emember of the Mantrin species," The preist began, streaching his arm in Jopaal's dirction.. "I present to you, Jopaal Ramada, servenr of the republic." 

The Temple erupted in aplause, Stith strideing foreward to shake Jopaal's hand, proud for the first time in years to be his sister.

Stith spent a few more weeks on Sogowa recovering from her injuries, as well as cathcing up with Jopaal, and Mok who she realize she really missed. Stith had been glad for the rest, she liked space and New Earth, but often misseed her home. Once Akima reguaned her space legs, she remined Stith that they had the Valkrie in buisy season. Stith reluctantly agreed to leave her homeworld agin but this time her Brother was there to see her off.

"Write often sister," Jopaal said. "I will be buisy in my new position, but I will not be to buisy to forget you."

"I will." Stith said. "And I'll try to visit more, but a good excuse to come back would be a wedding," Stith motioned in the direction of Mok.

Jopaal grined shyly. "Nothing is impossible," He said glanceing bck at the white female.

Stith huged her Brother, holding him close. She wans't prone to emmotions like this, or to affection of this mannor, but she knew it would be a while before she would see him again.

"Thank you agin sister," Jopaal said. "I will not forget what you have done for me,"

"See that you don't" Stith said. "You owe me a new Lever four blaster,"

Jopaal laughed, slaping Stith on the back as she walked up the ramp. Stith turned around, cathcing a last glimps at the landscape of her homewold. 

"Sure is beautiful," She said.

"Ready to go?" Akima said.

"Yep." Stith said. "Let's fly."

---o---

Thank you for reading my fanfiction "Brother's keeper" please review, I thrive on feedback. 

AUTHORS NOTES

Tekal's name was derived from the character Dr. Neamiah Tekal from my novel "Abasidor in Chains" yet to be printed.

Jopaal's name and charcter were Inspired Jean-paul, RR's Brothing in the popular slice-of-live comic Shanda the Panda. © Mike Curtis

The term "Ramada" come from the Hotel, where I was supposed to be staying IN Philidelphia for Anthrocon. 

The gas "Scoronal" was derived from my charcter "Scor" in "Sonic: Ressrection"

The City of Tamar was named after one of my favorate Artists, Tamar Prower. Also Known as Shawntae Howard. 

ACKNOLEDGEMENTS

Special thanks goes to "AlienRoz" and her innitial review of the story. Without her confidence in my work, this story would not exist. 

Furhter thanks goes to Robes, for faithfully maintaining the Titan AE encyclopedia, wihtout that information I'm ashamed to say this story would be horribly incocitant. 

Long live the Ramada! 


End file.
